


Kiss Prompts

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: A series of kiss prompts originally uploaded to Tumblr





	1. Jealous kiss/Unable to open eyes afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based on two prompts: 26, jealous kiss and 64 being unable to open their eyes for a few minutes afterwards – thanks so much to blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms for creating this prompt list

The sparks of it first begin when she walks into the courthouse, to meet Jake so they can go home together, when she sees him happily chatting to Sophia. The words she overheard her husband say when they worked on that case with Vin echo in her mind: ugly emotion. 

She knows she’s being irrational. She broke up with him, he got over her years ago, he would never think about it in any case. They’re just catching up. It’s nice that they’re on good terms now, after all of the heartbreak she caused him. But when she sees Sophia giggle loudly, tuck her hair behind her ears and rub his arm, any logic flies out the window. 

Jake backs away, clearly embarrassed by Sophia’s blatant flirting and soon it’s Amy whose grabbing his arm, kissing him fiercely, pouring in every ounce of intensity and passion into the kiss that she can. 

After they break apart, they take a few seconds, savouring the moment. She knows that when she opens her eyes, they’re going to have to face reality and the embarrassment of her incredibly unprofessional (and uncharacteristic) actions. She knows that everyone is probably staring at them and she can hear that a slight silence has come into the room. But for the moment, she doesn’t care. She’d do it again. And  
when they get home, she does.


	2. One person in the other's lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to @alys07 and @dancingwithwind for your help with this fic!!

As Shaw’s bar bustles around them, Jake and Amy don’t have a care in the world. She’s sat on his lap, his hand is behind her back and they’re both entirely oblivious to everything else. Unfortunately, their friends are much more aware of their surroundings. And in their boredom Rosa and Gina have made a fun game out of throwing balled up napkins at them whenever they’re “being super gross”.

Normally, Jake and Amy would never be this mushy in public. In fact, they’ve often laughed when they got home, at couples behaving in just the way they are now and how ridiculous they look. But with just a few drinks, they don’t really care about how grossed out everyone around them is. They just kiss and then laugh when another storm of balled up paper comes their way. 

Then, Jake starts flicking peanuts back at them. And that’s when the real battle starts. Charles steps in to ‘defend their love’. Terry steps in to stop Charles. Somehow more than half of the bar ends up getting involved, even though the majority of people there don’t even know them. The whole squad is banned from Shaws for a month afterwards.


	3. Kiss for a dare/drunken sloppy kiss

“Jake…. I dare you to….. kiss Amy” Boyle mumbles before collapsing  
slightly onto one of the cushions surrounding them as they sit in a circle.

Everyone stares when Boyle first suggests the dare, as part of a game they’re playing at their annual beach house vacation. Jake and Amy brush him off, telling him he’s just being gross, whilst not looking at each other.

Gina loudly agrees, threatening to leave if he suggests something so vile again  
and everyone else sits in an uncomfortable silence, whilst all the history behind the request hangs in the air. It should just be a silly dare, something crazy suggested in a drunken haze – they’ve all had enough beers that it shouldn’t be too awkward, even in these circumstances. But most of the squad know by now that there’s a history there. That whatever weird phase Jake and Amy have been since they broke up with Teddy and Sophia respectively, this is really no time for a random kiss done for a dare. With the small amount of logical reasoning left in their heads, Terry and Rosa both privately wonder whether Boyle did this on purpose, to somehow force the two together. Everyone sits, waiting to see what will happen next. 

Finally, Jake and Amy look at each other, communicating a million things in their expressions alone that the others can’t decipher, try as they might. Then, they go for it, kissing sloppily and for a suspiciously long time. 

Then, all the tension leaves the room and everything seems to go back to normal. The squad parties on well into the night and eventually Jake pulls Amy into a quiet corner. 

“Do you think they sussed us out?” 

“Pfft, no – we’re like the bestest secret keepers…” Amy says, stumbling slightly, whisper shouting and simultaneously pulling him in for another kiss. 

No one even notices when they don’t return for the rest of  
the night.


	4. Pre relationship running from bad guys

It happened so quickly that afterwards he wonders if it was even real. 

Later that night, he thinks back to the adrenaline that coursed through their veins as they ran, desperately trying to get away from a guy they’d been tracking for months. How she’d pulled both of them into a dark corner.

How, as the henchmen ran past, she’d kissed him. How they’d both stopped for a  
few seconds, drinking in what had just happened before swiftly moving on, going  
over the top in their attempts to prove to each other that the ground hadn’t  
fallen out from beneath their feet. They hadn’t even spoken about it  
afterwards, but now it’s all he can think of, no matter how hard he tries to  
distract himself with all the stupid games that his phone can store. 

What had it meant? What will work be like tomorrow? Is he stuck in her brain like she’s stuck in his? No matter how hard he tries, he can’t shake these  
questions. 

In the end, nothing comes of this particular incident. For the most part, they both eventually brush it off and forget about it, burying whatever they’d felt. And it isn’t until another night, years later, on a cold rooftop, that all of the feelings that it brought up come back to the surface for both of them. And this time, they’re there to stay.


	5. Kiss on nose

Lying in bed that night, watching Amy sleep, Jake can’t quite believe that this is his new normal. All his boxes have already been unpacked in an unbelievably efficient fashion – although living with Amy Santiago, he supposes, efficiency is probably going to become second nature. 

He knows it’s an incredibly cheesy thought and would probably have made past Jake want to throw up, but when he shook her hand that day outside of the elevator, he never could have dreamt they would end up here. That she would become the best thing in his life. 

She starts to wake up and looks at him dreamily. 

“What’re you thinking about?” 

“You”, he says simply, before kissing her nose.

“Ok” she says and immediately falls asleep again. 

Yeah, he thinks to himself. He doesn’t ever want this to end.


	6. New Year's Kiss

It’s New Years Eve and Jake and Amy’s apartment is swimming with guests. No one can walk a few steps without getting roped into a crazy drunken dance routine or some new drinking game that someone found online. It was supposed to be a small celebration, just a fun night with the Detective squad. But then, upon hearing about it, Amy’s Beat Cops started to complain to her that they felt left out. With the detectives vs officers rivalry still raging across the Precinct and with Amy constantly caught up in the middle, they decided that the best solution would be to just invite them to the party. 

Now, there are way too many people in their apartment and the hosts haven’t been able to get a moment alone together all night. 

Whilst Amy dances with Rosa and Gina, Jake comes up behind, wrapping his arms around her. 

“If you’re going to be gross, we’re going”, Gina says bluntly, dragging Rosa along with her. 

He’s not sure whether it’s the alcohol or the general party atmosphere, but Jake seems to be in a cheesy mood, as he switches their stereo to a slow song, much to the distain of everybody not there with a date, if the chorus of groans from various corners of the room are anything to go by. They start to slow dance, putting their heads together and kissing for the first time that night.   
Then they hear something smash and are immediately snapped out of their bubble. Looks like the chaos isn’t over yet.


	7. Running

As their feet pound on the pavement, all Amy can feel is Jake’s hand in hers, jolting both of them forward, away from the terror that lingers behind. 

They swiftly fall into an alleyway, tumbling together into darkness. They hear footsteps behind them. They get louder, then quieter. They’re safe.

As they turn to smile at each other, the giggly kind of relief growing on their faces feels almost inappropriate for the situation. Then, he leans forward and whispers in her ear: “I think the coast is clear now. We could leave”

“Yeah, we could”, she responds, putting her hand on his arm, although neither of them are making any effort to move. Instead, she suddenly pulls him into a searing kiss. They start to pull away and just as the world seems to be coming back into focus, he pulls her in fiercely. 

When they break away again, they look at each other with an intensity that Amy’s never felt before, knowing that things will never be the same again.


End file.
